toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Flippy Flopper
Mayor Flippy Flopper is a main character in Rewritten ''and Contact, as well as a guest character in ''Justice. In terms of the series narrative, Flippy is the popular Mayor of Toontown who, in an attempt to recitfy the crumbling Toon economy, brought the Cogs to Toontown. His popularity collapses as the Toons blame him for the Exodus. His overwhelming guilt resulting from his dealing with the Cogs sends him spiraling into a deep depression. Flippy's regret culminated in his self-sacrifice to save the town. Though his death was widely mourned, it was later revealed that Flippy's laff had survived when his body had not, and he was reincarnated as a Cog. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Flippy made his first appearance in "Genesis" when he toured an electrical facility in Dreamland to investigate the crumbling Toon economy. Having been advised by the Banker of Toontown that the economy was stagnant and at risk of collapse, Flippy took it upon himself to find a solution. At the electric facility, Flippy realized that many of the tasks could be automated to make for more efficient production. He hired Dr. Adam Molecule, a scientist who had developed the Cogs, to create a workforce from them. The Cogs were a success at the electrical plant, and more were ordered. In the Fantasyland alternate world three years later, Flippy was the Mayor of Fantasyland. During "The Last Laff," the Cogs cause a sudden shift of climate in Toontown, alarming Flippy. Five years ago, after the Cogs arrived in Toontown, Flippy locked eyes with a Cog and felt a pang in his heart. He visited Dr. Artery, a cardiologist, who told him his laff was decreased. The doctor warned Flippy that whatever causes a decrease in laff is very dangerous, worrying Flippy. In "Remembrance," Dr. Cumulo Nimbus, after informing Flippy of the climate shift in "The Last Laff," convinced Flippy to call Dr. Molecule to shut down the Cogs. There was no answer on the phone, as Molecule had vanished. Constance Miller arrived shortly thereafter with Fisherman Billy in tow, the first Toon to be attacked by Cogs. Flippy helped Toon him up and then ordered for the arrest and extradition of Dr. Molecule for his treachery. Later, when a Toon dies at the hands of the Cogs, Flippy calls an emergency meeting of the Toon Council and convinces them to approve a largescale evacuation by the end of the week. The vote is unanimous in favor, though reluctant. Despite the plan, Flippy believed the Emergency Portal would have to be used. In "Doomsday," on the day before the planned evacuation from Toontown, Flippy convened a meeting of the Toon Council and together they determined evacuation was impossible due to the recent Cog invasion that had decimated all the streets of Toontown. When word reached the leaders that the Gardens Playground had been breached by the Cogs, Flippy gave the order for the Emergency Portal to be used, triggering Exodus. As the rain fell in Toontown, Flippy was visited in his office by none other than a reemerged Dr. Molecule. Molecule taunted the Mayor, saying that everything had gone according to his plan and that Flippy should be happy with the occurrences because they would allow Flippy to maintain power in Fantasyland. Flippy was shocked that Molecule knew about the Exodus, to which Molecule responded that he would not be joining the Toons in the new world. Flippy became indignant and threatened to capture Molecule no matter what. Molecule only smiled and vanished, telling Flippy he would see him when he returned to Toontown. The return occurred in "Rain" though Flippy was reluctant to return, knowing that the future was uncertain. In "Irenic," after the return of the Toons, the unpopular Flippy was ousted from office when a large crowd demanded his immediate resignation. He reluctantly but willingly stepped down and was replaced by Eileen Irenic. He officially moved out of his office in "Cogs Can't Take a Joke." His backstory was briefly explored in "Cogs Can't Take a Joke" in a scene which took place on his first election night. It was revealed he had the funding and backing of Vavarro VaVoom, Vidalia VaVoom's father. He beat his opponent Slappy in a landslide. He was inspired to run for Mayor by his predecessor, Mickey Elias. In "Evil Incarnate (Part 1)," Flippy revealed that he hired Dr. Molecule because he was listed in the public Toon Database as a Mechanical Engineer. Flippy returned in "Darkness on the Edge of Town." Since leaving office, he considered himself insignificant and worthless. He descended into a dark depression rife with boredom and self-loathing. In "Clandestine," while continuing to self-deprecate, he met Piggy Pie in the marketplace. She showed him kindness, which brightened his world. Flippy made a cameo in the first half of the season finale, "Heaven Found," when during the events of "Irenic," he resigned as Mayor. Flippy ran into Piggy Pie again outside the gag shop in "Hell Bound." He asked her to fight Cogs with him, but she was waiting for Doctor to get dinner. However, he never arrived. Piggy Pie then learned that Doctor had been kidnapped by the Sellbots and taken inside a Cog building on Loopy Lane where Tog conversions were taking place as part of Operation Sever. Flippy followed Piggy Pie to Toon Hall, where he was castigated by his former fellow Toon Councilmembers for his actions before Exodus. He did not defend himself, though some came to his aid, including Alice Carver. Flippy volunteered to go into the Cog building to rescue Doctor, which Piggy Pie applauded. Eileen Irenic adamantly refused, but ultimately consented after having no other options. Flippy boarded the elevator with Piggy Pie, Eileen, and Dr. Kilo Byte and together they entered the building. The battles progressed easily, and Flippy proved his worth. The four discovered a secret room where the Tog conversion machine was housed, as well as an enormous power source. The power source was so consuming that Dr. Byte assumed it might connect to all of Cog Nation. The Cogs had put everything they had into Operation Sever, and Flippy saw an opportunity to see them destroyed: laff could break the machine and kill the power. When the Cogs locked the Toons in the chamber, Flippy could only see one way out: someone had to jump into the crevasse and destroy the machine. All refused, especially Piggy Pie, but Flippy was still overcome with guilt at his actions. He blamed himself for Toontown's strife, the Cogs, and Exodus. He ultimately made the decision to sacrifice himself for the town and leapt into the chasm. Flippy was torn apart by the lightning and died, but his laff successfully killed the electricity of the Cog Nation and destroyed Operation Sever. ''Justice'' Flippy, as a Big Cheese Cog, appeared in the first scene of "Aftershock," showing him watching the end of the CEO battle which would play out in the finale "Hearts Ablaze." Flippy's funeral was held in "Dim as an Ember." In "Hearts Ablaze," Flippy as a Big Cheese, reunited the Togs Doctor and Smokey Joe with the Toons before killing the Bossbot CEO. He then informed the Toons that The Chairman was Ash Ingalls, much to their shock and horror. Upon further pressing, he admitted that he was in fact a reincarnated Cog version of Flippy. Flippy depicted his tale in "Banners High," explaining how his death in the Cog building on Loopy Lane destroyed his body, but not his laff, and the prevailing energy latched itself onto the nearest living thing that was hollow, a Cog brain chip. He became a Cold Caller with retaining Toon memories. He viewed this as a second chance, and ascended the Cog ranks with the intent of helping the Toons. He was eventually promoted to Clerk of the Lawbot DA Office, and appeared as the Backstabber Cog in "Trial of the Lawbots." After ensuring the Toons would have the ability to be a Toon prosecution, he got himself landed on the jury and appeared in "Castle on the Cliff," "Brawl of the Bossbots," and "By a Preponderance." The scene in which the jury deliberated was also depicted in "Banners High." Flippy voted in favor of conviction at the very end to tip the scale. He swapped brain chips with another Cog to avoid detection and fled to Bossbot HQ, where he became a Big Cheese. He waited until the right moment to reveal himself to the Toons. He helped them escape Bossbot HQ and defeat the Chairman. Eileen Irenic had him fly into the sky upon everyone's return from the crag so that he would not be attacked by Toons until it was safe for him to return to Toontown. ''Contact'' Flippy returned in "They Came From the North." Having seen the Cartonian contact on the Docks, Flippy knew the struggle against the Cogs was imperative to be resolved. He attempted to assume control of both the surviving sects (Lawbots and Cashbots), but the Lawbots had already chosen a new leader in the District Attorney. Flippy was able to rally support among the Cashbots, and vowed to destroy the Cogs from within. In "Equinox," Flippy assumed control of the Cashbots, and began to pit them against the Lawbots. Though the Cashbots were nearly battle-ready, Flippy told Eileen Irenic in a secret meeting that he intended to stall the Cashbots so the Toons could gather their bearings wit the Cartonians. Though Flippy held residual concerns that he would lose his toonity and become a Cog forever, he was determined to save Toontown once and for all. He and Eileen together staged a battle on Pajama Place in "Countdown" to placate the Cashbots eager for victory and to help the Toons defeat some of the 1000+ Cashbots still remaining. The battle was a success, with Flippy intentionally taking low damage in order to remain trustworthy in Cog ranks. He sent a Cog to attempt a takeover in "Welcome to Toontown" to test a Cog building repelling device, which was a success. After the Lawbots made their return in "Revenge of the Lawbots" and turned the Brrrgh grey, Flippy visited Lawbot Headquarters and sought an audience with the District Attorney. He asked the DA to lift the greyness, but the DA saw through Flippy's intentions and ordered his brain chip scanned. Detecting discrepancies, the DA managed to learn of the existence of the Playgrounds, finally cracking the Etiquette Algorithm. Flippy was injured in the exchange but managed to escape and warn Eileen. They were too late to stop the prison break of Clarabelle Cow and Blair Fawkes. Flippy remained in an injured state in "This Too Shall Pass" when he met with Eileen to hear about the initial plans for the Deluge. On the morning of the attack, Flippy ensured that all his Cashbots were ready to attack and unknowingly walk into a trap. Suspecting that the day's attack would eliminate all the Cogs, Flippy asked Eileen to be the one to kill him so that he would not die as another Cog among the masses, or at the hands of an unsuspecting Toon. Though Eileen protested, she finally assented after Flippy did not relent. Eileen hid Flippy in the Toon Council Chamber during the Deluge in "Split the Heavens." At the end of the battle, Eileen killed Flippy with a stormcloud gag, per his final wish. His death marked the end of the Cogs in Toontown. Character Namesake Flippy is based on the most renowned character in ''Toontown: ''Flippy, the President of the Toon Council. As in Storytime, Flippy is the Mayor of Toontown in the game. His appearance is the same. Trivia *Slappy appears in Toontown Rewritten as Flippy's opponent in the first Toon election. *Flippy serves a surrogate for the Cogs. Without him, it is unlikely the Cogs would have been able to integrate themselves into Toon society without much resistance. *The idea for Flippy's resurrection began as a pondering for what a Tog's opposite would be. Togs are Toons with minds like Cogs, but what if there was a Cog that thought like a Toon? The author realized that Flippy's death could be used to explain how a Cog would have such a mindset, which otherwise would be impossible. *Flippy's appearance as a Backstabber in "Trial of the Lawbots" was not a coincidental Cog selection. The author thought it would be poetic for the Backstabber to backstab his Cogs. *Despite Flippy's regular appearances in ''Justice, ''most were as a Cog and not his Toon self, and thus he is a guest character. *Flippy is the only character to go from main character to guest and back to main. *Though Flippy has occupied many Cog bodies since his first death, he is consistently a Big Cheese from "Hearts Ablaze" onward, including the entire third season. *Flippy is the only character to die twice. *Flippy is the second main character to die, after Clarabelle Cow. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Dogs Category:Mayors of Toontown Category:Cogs Category:Guest Characters Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters